<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 Vizitka by Alizeya, Margarido, Sovenok, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935168">WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 Vizitka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizeya/pseuds/Alizeya'>Alizeya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok'>Sovenok</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021'>WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astronomy, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Planets, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alizeya/pseuds/Alizeya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Визитка команды OUaT and Cast 2021.<br/>Канон - сериал OUaT, актеры сериала и их роли, помимо OUaT.<br/>PS: топ поста кликабелен)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 Vizitka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="fonchik"><dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">

<p>
    
  </p>
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>

<p>

  </p>
</dd>
</dl>
<p></p><div><dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">

<p></p>
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p>

  </p>
<div class="max-video">

<p class="videomodern">
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p>
</div>

<p>

  </p>
</dd>
</dl></div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">

<p>
    
  </p>
</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p>

  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Код баннера</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p><code>&lt;a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2021/01/23/b53bced9044d297ca4c347ebf60d7723.jpg" alt="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021" title="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code></p>
</dd>
</dl>

<p>

  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Код баннера</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p><code>&lt;a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2021/01/23/d1cd089497aca93dcb5fc5e39743257f.jpg" alt="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021" title="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code></p>
</dd>
</dl>

<p>

  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Код баннера</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p><code>&lt;a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2021/01/23/73a1615527f3ba1981ec91c394b2866a.jpg" alt="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021" title="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code></p>
</dd>
</dl>

<p>

  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Код баннера</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p><code>&lt;a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2021/01/23/833afb086d4c361a126247562d65f49e.jpg" alt="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021" title="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code></p>
</dd>
</dl>

<p>

  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Код баннера</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p><code>&lt;a target="_blank" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i1.imageban.ru/out/2021/01/23/de7643020687c139b227cc1bed5b395e.jpg" alt="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021" title="WTF OUaT and Cast 2021"&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code></p>
</dd>
</dl>

</dd>
</dl></div><p> </p><p> </p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>